The Daemon In The Cave Shrine
by Rosehaven17
Summary: This is an AU one shot, and I'm not good at summary's but here is one. This starts when Yugi is 10 and he is dared to go into a cave, in the cave he meet Yami, who is a daemon, they become friends. this in the end is opened ended so you come up with your own satisfying ending. that's about it.


One shot

I sigh as I walked in to the cave wondering why did I excepted this dare in the first place. Holding my flash light tightly. Legend says that the was a shadow daemon in this cave in the back where a shrine collapse in. My dare was to grab something form the shine or better yet a picture of the daemon. Hoping that this would get the kids to stop being bullies to my friends. I see now as a 10-year-old that that thought was stupid, but at the time, I made perfect since then. With my heart beating fast, and heavy breathing I ran inside.

It was dark but there wasn't anything that was too bad about it, starting to calm down I walk in till my light hit the reacked pieces of the temple. I breath a slight sigh of relief I took a picture of the temple and started it look for something to take back with me. Just as I started moving to the shrine I hear hissing as something comes at me. Panicking I try to run but I was blocked I ran the opposite direction running up a ledge and back as far as I could. Hope that the daemon couldn't fine me I waited what felt like 5 minutes I peeked out and I see a kid about my age looking at me and the flashlight. I did the only sensible thing and screamed and backed up falling off the edge. I yelp as something pull on my arm to stop my fall. I look at the daemon weirdly. "why?" I found myself saying.

"Y…You L…Light" it replied and I gasped.

"you can talk?!"

"Little"

"what's your name?"

"Name?" I wanted to cry for him.

"What should call you?"

"… I …. I don't …. Name"

I look around and I remembered that he said I was light "How about Yami?"

"Yami?"

"Yeah"

"Yami?... me like" Yami said with a smile showing off his fangs. He looks at me. "why light hurt?"

I looked at him weirdly then remembered that I was beaten earlier before coming here "some really mean people…"

"light no like?"

"no" I say on the border of tears then I smile "but if I take them here they can see that your real and that believing in legend is not babyish" Yami nods

"Light take them here"

"By the way I'm Yugi"

"Yugi?" I nod "Yugi light!" he hugs me nuzzling making me laugh at his playfulness.

"I'll bring them here next time so I can prove that you are real! …. And bring you something to eat, and teach all I know too so we can talk better. Yami nods again

 **_** ^^^ time skip to the next day^^^ **_**

Running away from my followers to where I don't know all I knew was that they called me a liar and they are coming to get me.

"leave me alone!" I ran faster

"Come back here shrimp! We are going to teach you a lessen to lie to us"

Whimpering, I ran faster in the direction I was heading then I relies that I was heading to the cave that I found Yami in, as I try to change directions Ushio lunges out his huge arm and throughs me in to the cave. I scrambled in to the darkness that was the cave getting up and running as fast I could form the footsteps behind me. Happy that they didn't have flashlights as well, I hid as much as I could not really knowing where I was. I shut my eyes and held my breath as I heard the steps near me.

"There he is!" One of them said as a sound was made in another part of the cave. As the ran to that direction I slowly let my breath out not to make too much noise. "Your died shrimp!" *thump* "AHHHHHHHHH!" and then no more.

I think I fainted because when I was moving there was light from the small hole in the ceiling of the cave above the shrine; making me barely able to see shapes and see Yami was in front of me.

"W-what happen to me?" I said still not fully there.

"light stay here till other light… you napped" Yami responded like it was the only answered.

"where are the people?" I asked now more aware of what happened and the pain.

"Gone never going to bother light anymore! Yami was scary for Yugi" I looked at him shocked. Yami scary but he wouldn't hurt a fly but hey it could be because he was a daemon.

"I'm glad you aren't hurt." I said honestly; I won't be able to forgive myself if he ended up hurt because I led them here.

"Yami fine, light not" he said looking at the bruised mass that was my face. I ended up spend the whole day with Yami, playing and teaching Yami how to talk.

"You sure that you will be ok? I know the mean people, they like hurting people" I said once I knew I had to leave.

"I will be fine, they won't be back"

"If you are sure… bye Yami"

"Bye my light, Yugi" Yami said as I left.

 **_** ^^^^time skip to a week later^^^^^ **_**

"hey Yami"

"Aibou!" Yami said as he tackled me, making me yelp then laugh at his need to nuzzle me constantly.

"I missed you too. And I'm so happy, my bullies moved away" I said while smiling.

"that's good hear that my light is happy that they aren't around."

"Hey Yami what's that on your cheek?" _It was their blood._

"There is nothing there" _Yes there was._

"Ok, let's play!" _Naive little child. If_ _only I realized then, that Yami ate them that day in the cave and that they didn't move then._

 **_** ^^^^^^^Time skip to 7 years later^^^^ **_**

I have been teaching all I knew to Yami, who wanted to stay a secret. He mitered as well un like me who looks generally the same as I did back then. Walking to the cave that was Yami's home.

"Hey Yami!" I shouted as I jumped hugged him.

"Hey Yugi, my light" Yami replied making me blush. Over the years, I taught Yami all I knew, in doing so Yami had obtain my heart… I don't think he knows that.

"So Yami there are new rumors about you because of people moving again"

"Oh?"

"yeah, it weird though they all knew me at one point, heck even Tea, the last of my friends, moved 3 years ago."

"it's sad to hear that ambio are you sad?"

"No. because you're not as evil as people say you are and you are my friend" I say to the daemon that I have come to known. He looks guilty.

"No. I'm much worse." He says quietly

"What?" I asked in surprised

"I'm much worse" he repeated

"No you aren't Yami" I said with a smile.

"I'm much worse Yugi I ate your friends and anyone you knew!" Yami say threaten as he backed my up in to a corner.

"NO! I don't beavlive you!" I said as I felt betrayed.

"LEAVE!" Yami bellowed

"NO! Not in till you explain why your lying" I shouted at his face getting closer.

"I'm not lying! I ate them!" Yami barked pushing so my back was in the wall behind me.

"WHY?" I said crying making him stop. Opening his mouth, he hesitated.

"Because I was jealous and wanted you to be mine!" he finally said making me blush.

"W-wha?" I said as it set in. "Y-you L-love me?"

Yami blushed and looked nervous "Yeah, I am I know that it's no excuses but I am a daemon and I sometimes can't control myself" and he looks down by are feet. I hug him and he tenses.

"Yami… I love you too" as I say this water hits my shirt. "it's ok but we need to stop that"

"I can't help it, I don't have control…. In less you're not human anymore"

"I will help you my daemon in the cave…. Change me"

Rosehaven17: Hi

Aki: Hello

Rose: Thank you for reading my story, I purposely left it open ended so if want to wright more you can.

Aki: That's mean!

Rose: yeah, yeah blame my yami

Aki: since when did you have a yami

Rose: *shrugs* anyway this is Lily

Lily: Yo, I will be keep these two in line from now on

Aki:**


End file.
